


Gift For Jinglepie

by C Square (Emiko842)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:09:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiko842/pseuds/C%20Square
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pics of some love addled teens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Team Scourge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinglepie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Jinglepie), [mythicalTrilogy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalTrilogy/gifts).



> Happy Homestuck Secret Santa! 
> 
> For http://jinglepie.tumblr.com/

\---

VRISKA: God d8mnit Pyrope!  
VRISKA: I was watching that!!!!  
TEREZI: SHOOOSH  
TEREZI: YOUR N1CK C4G3 HUM4N W1LL ST1LL B3 TH3R3 WH3N L4W 4ND ORD3R 1S OV3R  



	2. Cat in the Hat

DIRK: Roxy.  
ROXY: wat up

ROXY: giucfryhugytfr

ROXY: i hav a cat wizzard pile an you r going to sitt in it with me for science 

ROXY: *siance 


	3. Christmas

JADE: <3

DAVE: ...

DAVE: ...

DAVE: ... 

JADE: wow 

DAVE: shhuuut up 


	4. Cotton Candy

_Above the rooftops_  
 _The full moon dips its golden spoon_  
 _I wait on clip-clops, deer might fly_  
 _Why not? I met you_

_All that I want_

\- [All That I Want, The Weepies ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5FsGor-NBak)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the inconsistencies, and let me know if you want the jpegs emailed to you


End file.
